


the garrison group chat

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, In which Rochefort is an ass, Marcheaux fights people, and Feron is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: d'art: HEY I NEVER DID ANYTHINGd'art: except this d'art added rochefort to the group.





	1. Chapter 1

_René d'Herblay created this group._

_12:28_

_René set his nickname to aramis._

_Henri set his nickname to rochefort._

_Charles set his nickname to d'art._

_Olivier set his nickname to athos._

_Georges set his nickname to marcheaux._

_Philippe set his nickname to feron._

**feron:** youre all penises why did you do this

 **constance:** im in a fuckin lesson you prick

 **rochefort:** im wanking

_constance removed rochefort from the group._

**feron:** hahhaha

 **aramis:** 90% convinced that kid has issues

 **constance:** 90%???? more like 100%

 **constance:** anyway im gonna try to not get my phone taken off me

 **feron:** yes didn't jean fucking SLAUGHTER you bc he had to go pick it up

 **constance:** yeah it wasnt fun

 **marcheaux:** i may or may not be on my way to de foix's office

 **aramis:** oh fuuuuck what did you do

 **marcheaux:** i punched labarge's brother

 **feron:** jfc you punched gareth???

 **d'art:** you punched GARETH!!!???

 **feron:** why are you on your phone did you get sent out too

 **d'art:** nah drama was cancelled so im sat in the dinner hall

 **athos:** fuck sake guys do u all want a lecture

 **d'art:** HEY I NEVER DID ANYTHING

 **d'art:** except this

_d'art added rochefort to the group._

**feron:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **rochefort:** fight me

 **constance:** ok

 **milady:** ok

 **aramis:** ok

 **feron:** ok

 **d'art:** ok

 **rochefort:** fuck me

_constance removed rochefort from the group._


	2. Chapter 2

_21:59_

**milady:** hey

 **athos:** hey. i wrote a poem

 **aramis:** oh no

 **athos:** you wanna hear it?

 **milady:** yeah whatever

 **athos:** oh great!

 **athos:** dear beer,  
you're tasty i fear  
but aramis says i drink too much.  
i wish i could escape from its anti-alcoholic clutch  
but i'm stuck in therapy  
and i'm actually letting people help me.  
when i'm out, your name is the only word i'll sing

 **constance:** the last bit doesnt rhyme

 **aramis:** why am i in this

 **athos:** you’re the only responsible one here

 **constance:** HEY

 **feron:** HEY

 **feron:** literally everyone is more responsible than you

 **athos:** even marcheaux?

 **marcheaux:** even me.

 **milady:** why am i in this group chat???

 **athos:** because you love me

 **milady:** uh no i dont

_constance pinned a message._

**constance:** there, i pinned your lovely poem for the world to see

 **d’art:** what if the world doesnt want to see athos profess their love for alcohol

 **feron:** wait you’re not even in therapy???

 **feron:** wtf athos

 **athos:** its not that deep!!! its 10pm let me live

 **constance:** the last bit doesnt rhyme

 **feron:** thanks constance

 **athos:** im going to bed

 **aramis:** good. tell rochefort he’s a cock

 **athos:** rochefort loves cocks

_constance pinned a message._

**milady:** please stop im wheezing

 **athos:** alright alright let mil breathe

 **aramis:** MIL

 **athos:** yeah its called a fuckin nickname

 **aramis:** millie honey ;)

 **athos:** fuck sake

 **aramis:** ok ok. im done.

 **constance:** i think we’re all done.

 **athos:** good


End file.
